As an organic silicon compound having a secondary amino group and a vinyl group which is bonded to a silicon atom, an aniline derivative having a vinyl group is known from Patent Literature 1. The compound is used for modifying a polymer such as perfluoropolyethers, utilizing the reactivity of the amino group. The modified polymer has a vinyl group and, therefore, can form cross linking by hydrosilylation with a compound which has an Si—H bond. The resulting cross-linked product is used as a rubbery material, paint and a releasing agent (Patent Literature 2).    [Patent Literature 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei-9-20786    [Patent Literature 2] EP 0725113 A1